


Anong Nangyari kay Joven Hernando?

by myfleetingreverie



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfleetingreverie/pseuds/myfleetingreverie
Summary: Alam nating nahulog si Joven sa bangin at natagpuan sya ni Rusca pero ano nga ba ang sumunod na nangyari? Mabibigyan pa ba ng pagkakataon na magkita muli si Joven at Vicente?





	Anong Nangyari kay Joven Hernando?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of three after the Battle of Tirad Pass   
> Jovente pa rin :D

Pagmulat ng kanyang mga mata, bumungad ang nakasisilaw na sinag ng araw. Ang bawat hibla na bumubuo sa kanyang pagkatao ay nagsusumigaw sa sakit; ni hindi nya maigalaw ang kanyang mga daliri, pati ang simpleng paghinga ay tila isang mabigat na pasanin. Isang pamilyar na mukha ang nasa kanyang harapan ngunit hindi nya mawari kung sino ito. Noon lamang nya napagtanto na ang paligid ay malabo; luminaw lamang nang maikabit ang kakambal ng kanyang mga mata, ang antipara. 

Rusca. Nakangiti sa kanya ang kaibigang matagal-tagal na niyang di nakikita. Tinulungan siya nito sa pagbangon. Animo’y magkakalas-kalas ang kanyang mga buto sa pag-angat niya mula sa kinahandusayan. Isang matalas na kirot ang bumalot sa kanyang kanang braso. “Mukhang iyan ang naitukod mo sa pagbagsak mo sa bangin.Huwag mong gagalawin.” ani Rusca. Ipinaalala nito sa kanya ang mga pangyayari. Hindi agad maintindihan ni Joven ang mga salitang kanyang naririnig. “Natalo ng mga Amerikano ang tropa ni Goyo. Wala na ang paboritong heneral ng pangulo.” Napalunok si Joven sa tinuring ng kausap. “Wala na si Goyo.” paulit-ulit na tumatakbo sa isip niya ang mga katagang ito. Lungkot ang bumalot sa kanyang puso. Napaisip siya ng malalim. Kung nagapi na nga ang mga Pilipinong sundalo ano na nga ba ang nangyari sa kanila? Sino pa ang natitira? Napalitan ng takot ang lungkot sa kanyang puso. Tumulo ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata. Tinangka niyang tumayo at tumakbo pabalik kung nasan ang kanyang mahal. Pinigil sya ni Rusca. “Joven! Ano bang nangyayari sayo?” “Kailangan kong malaman sino pa ang natitira, Rusca! Hindi mo maiintindihan pero kailangan ko itong gawin!” Nagpupumiglas sya ngunit hindi siya binitawan ni Rusca. 

Sa mga sandaling iyon lang niya lubos na naintindihan ang salitang pighati. Bumalik ang mga araw, linggo, at buwan na nakaraan. Mga panahon na nasa piling pa niya ang koronel. Ang mga sandaling sila’y magkausap, mga pagkakataong nagkakadikit ang kanilang mga balat, at higit sa lahat ay ang pag-aabot ng kanilang mga mata. Lahat ng ito ay bumalik sa kanyang alaala na lalo pang nagpaluha sa kanya. Hindi nya lubos maisip kung bakit hindi niya nagawang sabihin ang kanyang nararamdaman kay Vicente. Ngayon ay hindi na nya pa ito masasabi pa. Sinisisi niya ang kanyang karuwagan, kung sana’y naging buo lamang ang kanyang loob naibulalas sana niya ang pagmamahal sa Koronel. Habang buhay na lamang niya itong dadalhin sa kanyang puso. Bakit pa nga ba siya nabuhay pa? Bakit hindi na lamang siya lumisan sa mundong ito na puno lang ng hirap gayong wala na rin naman ang kanyang buhay? 

Lumipas pa ang mga araw na naging buwan na naging mga taon ngunit hindi kailanman nawala ang pag-ibig niya kay Vicente. Wala siyang naging balita rito buhat ng bumalik siya sa Maynila. Walang araw ang lumipas na hindi niya ito naisip. Hinarap nya ang bawat araw na umaasa na bigla na lamang lumitaw sa kanyang harapan ang pinakamamahal ngunit hindi ito nangyari.   
Kaya gayon na lamang ang kanyang gulat ng marinig niya ang isang pamilyar na tinig isang araw na naimbitahan siya sa isang pista sa Bulacan. 

“Joven!” tawag ng boses sa kanyang likuran. Tila tumigil ang oras sa kanyang paligid. Dahan-dahan siyang humarap kung saan nanggaling ang tinig. Nakita niya ang Koronel ngunit hindi ito nakatingin sa kanya.

Naguluhan si Joven sa kanyang nakita. Unti-unti siyang humakbang papalapit sa Koronel. Nag-abot na nga muli ang kanilang mga mata. Bakas sa itsura ni Vicente ang di pagkapaniwala sa kanyang nakikita at gayon din ang nararamdaman ni Joven. Pinigilan ni Joven ang sarili upang hindi tumulo ang mga luha na namumuo sa kanyang mga mata. Nang makalapit na nga siya kay Vicente agad siya nitong niyakap. Nanlambot ang kanyang mga tuhod, kumapit siya rito ng mahigpit. Pakiramdam niya’y lumipas ang sandaang taon bago sya makabalik sa katotohanan. Buhay si Vicente. Buhay ang kanyang pinakamamahal. Nais niyang huwag nang matapos pa ang mga sandaling iyon. Nang sila’y maghiwalay pumagitna sa kanila ang isang batang lalaki. 

“Sino po siya, itay?” tanong ng bata. “Isang matalik na kaibigan na matagal ko nang di nakikita.” tugon ni Vicente.

Nagpakilala ang paslit kay Joven, “Magandang araw po Ginoo. Joven Enriquez po. Kinagagalak ko po kayong makilala.”


End file.
